


Better do that again

by Lucissaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucissaa/pseuds/Lucissaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne comes out to her friend, and gets more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better do that again

“Pansy? Can I talk to you for a while?”

Daphne Greengrass whispered it as the two girls both sat in their dorm. She fiddled nervously with her bracelet as she looked at her friend. Pansy nodded, frowning slightly. “Of course… What’s wrong?”

The blonde girl looked down and shrugged. “Have you ever.. Felt attraction to someone? But not completely? Like… You would want to be with them, but not..” Daphne blushed, “the whole deal, you know?”

Pansy raised her eyebrows chuckling. “The whole deal? Ah. So like, wanting a relationship, but nothing sexual?” She smiled and moved to the bed Daphne was sitting on. “With me it’s the other way around. I want the sexual part, but dating a girl? Just no.”

She looked up surprised at her friends’ words. “A girl? You mean..” Pansy nodded, blushing slightly but smiling. Daphne chuckled and sighed relieved. “Me too.”

The black haired girl didn’t hesitate to hug her best friend and she smiled. “I believe it’s asexual, by the way. I’m aromantic.”

“Asexual…” Daphne repeated the word and nodded softly, “asexual.”

As she studied the girl closely, Pansy sighed and closed her eyes. “Daphne?..” She mumbled softly. When said blonde looked up, she pecked her lips and stood up blushing. “Something to think about.” She whispered, leaving the dorms quickly.

During dinner Daphne caught her by surprise when she grabbed her wrist and look down at her smiling. “Pansy fucking Parkinson, you better do that again.”


End file.
